The present disclosure relates to valves, and more specifically, to valves providing a controlled throughput of fluid flow.
Gas turbine engines rely on the ingestion and combustion of fuel to produce propulsion. An exemplary gas turbine engine includes a combustor and a fuel pump and control system that provides fuel to the combustor. The fuel pump generally includes components, such as a minimum pressurizing valve, that function effectively under a selected fuel pressure profile. The general profile of a minimum pressurizing valve of the fuel pump may affect the performance of the fuel pump, and therefore the performance of the gas turbine engine. As new engines are being designed for improved performance, fuel consumption and range, the importance of a minimum pressure profile has become known. Thus, minimum pressure valve design is directed to providing a suitable pressure profile to the fuel pump to maximize engine performance.